


di ambang gelap dan terang

by marcapada



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, based on YJ (1998) #15
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcapada/pseuds/marcapada
Summary: “...bahwa dunia tempatnya berdiri tidak hanya hitam dan putih. Ada banyak warna di atasnya. Sementara warna-warna pun bisa berubah nama, bergantung pada kekuatan di luarnya yang memegang pengesahan.” – Ca Bau Kan: Hanya Sebuah Dosa, Remy SyladoCissie sadar dia telah jatuh serendah-rendahnya ke sisi gelap, yang hina, yang kotor, yang—Oh, Tuhan. Dia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Kembali keterang.atauKisah alternatif dimana Superboy tidak datang dan menangkap panah Arrowette.





	di ambang gelap dan terang

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** okay it's been a long time since i wrote something ;;;;-;;;; dan aku baru belakangan ini masuk fandom komrik jadi yha mohon maafkan bila ada OOC atau tidak kesesuaian sebab aku hanya pakai setting Young Justice (1998) orz
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** i don't own anything, Young Justice belongs to DC Comics dan judul diambil dari potongan lirik lagu Langit dan Laut oleh Banda Neira.

“Tunjukkan mukamu, sialan! Ini tidak adil! Ini _tidak adil_!” Ricky berulang-ulang berteriak, mengalahkan bunyi tembakan pistolnya yang mengarah sembarangan, yang pastinya tak akan bisa mengenai Cissie.

“Kau mau _adil_? Kutunjukkan apa itu adil!” Panah Cissie melayang dan melumpuhkan Ricky tepat di paha kanannya. “ _Apa yang kau sebar maka itulah yang kau tuai_. Itu namanya adil!” Pria tua itu meraung kesakitan, menangis memohon diampuni. Cissie mendengus, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Bangkai seperti Ricky tidak berhak hidup dan diampuni atas dosa-dosanya yang telah ia perbuat.

Marcey tidak bersalah. Cissie akan membalas kekejaman yang Ricky lakukan terhadap Marcey saat ini juga. Dia akan tegakkan keadilan untuk sosok wanita berhati emas yang tanpa ragu melimpahkan kasih sayang kepada seorang anak seperti Cissie yang bahkan bukan darah dagingnya.

Cissie turun dari tempat ia bersembunyi. Kemudian dia mempererat genggamannya pada busur seolah di benda itulah hidupnya bergantung dan mengarahkan panahnya ke wajah Ricky.

“Ah, kau merasa familiar? Aku ingat Marcey memohon kepadamu, dan kau..,” Cissie menelan ludahnya. Menegarkan dirinya supaya bisa bicara, “..menembak jantungnya,”

Ekspresi Ricky berubah, seperti dia paham apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Tangannya yang bergemetar melempar pistolnya jauh-jauh. “Li-lihat.. Lihat.. Sudah kubuang pistolnya. Kaulihat ‘kan? Kumohon.. Biarkan aku hidup.. Kumohon.. Maa-”

“Orang jahat sepertimu tidak mengerti!” potong Cissie marah. Dia mendekatkan moncong panahnya dan mulut Ricky terkunci. Dia harus terus bicara. Melihat Ricky meminta-minta Cissie untuk mengampuninya semakin membuatnya goyah dan teringat rekaman Marcey tersungkur di lantai, dengan mata berlinang air mata, memohon ampun Ricky untuk tidak menembaknya. Sebelum air matanya bisa meledak, Cissie melanjutkan, “Kautahu, setiap kali kau meminta ampun, semakin dalam liang kuburmu. Aku memang seorang perempuan, tapi aku bisa menguburmu di sini dan orang-orang di luar sana tidak akan ada yang mengetahui. Tidak polisi, tidak ibuku, tidak juga temanmu Jerry atau kenalanmu yang lain. Dan setelah itu aku akan menghela napas lega dan tidak lagi ingat jeritan Marcey di kepalaku.”

“Karena Marcey berhak hidup, karena Marcey adalah orang yang baik!” Cissie berusaha mengatur napasnya. “Sementara kau..,”

“Kau yang seharusnya mati!” Jemari tangannya yang tadi menggenggam busur kini melonggar. Ricky meraung sekali lagi bersamaan dengan panah Cissie yang menusuk di dadanya. Ricky tak lagi bernapas.

Bau besi menguar. Anak-anak burung bercicit di sarang memanggil induknya. Sekujur tubuh Cissie kini lemas. Lututnya menghantam tanah. Cissie perlahan menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya.

Inikah.. Jadinya?

Marcey, kaulihat tadi ‘kan?

Lihat, pria yang selama ini sudah mengganggu hidupmu mendapat ganjarannya! Dan aku yang memberinya pelajaran!

Marcey, kau pasti bangga padaku ‘kan?

Cissie menatap langit, memandang awan-awan yang bergerombol tanpa ditemani satu pun bintang.


End file.
